


Natura demona

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [5]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, asmodeusz jest bardziej skłonny do refleksji niż w książce, braterstwo lucyfera i samaela, egoizm, fik-na-odreagowanie, oczywiście nie mogę pisać o Lucyferze bez wzmianki o Samaelu, przyjaźń lucyfera i asmodeusza, siewca wiatru - Freeform, to jeden z moich ulubionych wątków xD
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Kiedy Asmodeusz zrozumiał, że Lucyfer złamał obietnicę i odszedł bez słowa, strach był silniejszy niż złość. Ostatecznie wygrał egoizm.





	

Prywatne komnaty władcy Głębi wydawały się przeraźliwie puste i srogie. Było w nich coś nad wyraz przygnębiającego, choć przecież od wieków Asmodeusz traktował je jako schronienie przed wszelako pojętym złym światem; melancholią i okropną rodziną. Teraz zaś, gdy ciężko opadł na wysłużony fotel, zdruzgotany świadomością, że Lucyfera już tu nie ma - i być może nigdy już nie będzie - wszystko wydawało się okropnie nie na miejscu. Zbyt dziwne, obce, obojętne. Szczupłe, zadbane palce demona zaciskały się coraz mocniej na świstku przeklętego listu; ostatniej woli imperatora Otchłani, który postanowił zrzec się władzy na rzecz Asmodeusza i bez słowa ruszyć na poronioną pogoń za Jasnością. Zawierający ledwie parę słów list, ta ostatnia, jakże gorzka pamiątka po przyjacielu niosła ze sobą zbyt ciężkie brzemię, by mógł spokojnie je przyjąć.

Asmodeusz nie pojmował tego, a przecież znał Lucyfera na wylot. Bez namysłu mógłby wymienić jego wszystkie najpiękniejsze wizje i najpodlejsze myśli. Opisać blizny, zdobyte w niezliczonych walkach i te, ukryte głęboko w duszy, które po dziś dzień krwawiły, zalewały smutkiem i targały nieopisanym bólem. Widział każdy odcień jego szarych oczu, jak ciemnieje lub jaśnieje zależnie od nastroju. Instynktownie odróżniał nutę desperacji nawet w najbardziej pijackim śmiechu, doceniał ciepło szorstkiej dłoni, która niejednokrotnie dodawała mu otuchy w trudnych chwilach. Ulubiony wiersz, znienawidzone potrawy, żołnierskie nawyki, tonacje głosu, znał to wszystko i nawet więcej. Nie potrzebował słów, by móc rozmawiać ze swym władcą, mentorem, przyjacielem i bratem w jednej osobie. Znał Lucyfera. I kiedy ten obiecał coś, zawsze dotrzymywał obietnicy, nawet jeśli ta miała go doszczętnie zniszczyć. 

Lucyfer obiecał.

A jednak złamał swe słowo i odszedł. Asmodeusz powinien być wściekły - był wściekły! - lecz to nie gniew ścinał mu krew w żyłach, a strach. Nie o siebie. Te wszystkie argumenty, o dobru Głębi, o jego własnym dobru, były tak naprawdę tylko wymówkami. Ważnymi, niepodważalnymi, lecz nadal tylko wymówkami, by nie pozwolić Lucyferowi odejść, szukać Jasności na krańcach wszechświata, by nie dać się mu zabić w tak głupi, nierozważny sposób a przez to dać osierocić się raz na zawsze. Sama myśl, że odejście przyjaciela mogło być ostateczne i nieodwracalne bezlitośnie kłuła go między żebrami, tam gdzie serce walczyło z zalewającą je paniką, która z każdą sekundą dławiła go jeszcze mocniej. 

Najbardziej zaś Asmodeusz był przerażony jak bardzo się pomylił; jak beznadziejnie zbagatelizował problem. Widział przecież w oczach Lucyfera, ten żar pragnienia pomieszany z nigdy nie zabliźnionym bólem, który tak skrzętnie ukrywał przed innymi, a który obnażył przed nim dobrowolnie. Mroczny powinien wiedzieć. Powinien zrozumieć, że to nie nagła zachcianka Lucyfera, jakiś szalony zamysł zrodzony pod wpływem jeszcze bardziej szalonej chwili, a czysta desperacja, która w końcu przeważyła wszelki rozum i poczucie obowiązku. Ta jedna, być może jedyna szansa na uleczenie… lub całkowitą destrukcję. A on nie wiedział, co byłoby gorsze. Ból po śmierci przyjaciela czy okropna świadomość, jak ten bardzo uległ zmianie, jak wielki wpływ Jasność nadal miała na jego zdrowie psychicznie. Bo, że Lucyfer się zmieni, Asmodeusz był pewien. Tym bardziej ściskał go strach swoimi lodowatymi, egoistycznymi szponami, gdy utrata kogoś tak bliskiego stała się realną, niemal pewną możliwością. A on mógł tylko bezsilnie oczekiwać tragicznego końca.

 _Czemuż nie mogłeś być jak inni Skrzydlaci_ , myślał raz po raz, klnąc na czym świat stoi, rad że złość dodaje mu sił. _Czemu nie mogłeś zwyczajnie pogodzić się z losem, zapomnieć lub po prostu znienawidzić Jasność jak normalny demon? Siedzielibyśmy teraz w wygodnej komnacie, popijali wino i śmiali się z nagle bogobojnych archaniołów trzęsącymi tyłkami, że ich stary Szef jednak wcale nie odszedł tak daleko…_ Ale wiedział, że gdyby Lucyfer był jak jego anielscy bracia, nigdy by go nie poznał, nie zaprzyjaźnił, nie stał się mu nikim bliskim. A bez niego, byłby tylko demonem, pozbawionym sensu i celu, podlejszą wersją samego siebie. Lub w ogóle nie istniałby już, czy to dzięki okrucieństwu matki czy własnej depresji. Bo kim mógłby być Asmodeusz bez Lucyfera?

 _Jesteś strasznym samolubem_ , cichym głosem zaszeptało coś, co być może było sumieniem, gdyby Asmodeusz wierzył że jakieś posiada. _Jestem demonem_ , odwarknął samemu sobie i powtarzał te słowa, niczym mantrę, by zagłuszyć własną podświadomość. Na próżno. W końcu to on sam nie tak dawno temu wolał zaszyć się na Ziemi i bawić w człowieka, mając głęboko gdzieś wszelkie problemy innych, w tym swego najlepszego przyjaciela. Który błagał i zaklinał, który walczył o jego uwagę. Nie dla siebie, tak jakby się pogodził z decyzją Asmodeusza nim ta zapadła bez słowa, a dla dobra Głębi, tego godnego pożałowania zakątka z góry skazanego na przegraną. _A teraz nagle obchodzi cię Głębia? Swego jedynego przyjaciela nazywasz egoistycznym draniem bo uczynił to samo co ty? I kto tu jest dupkiem?_ Tym razem myśli nie przypominały cichych wyrzutów sumienia, lecz drwiły złowieszczo głosem Samaela. Asmodeusz mimochodem wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie ojca. I nagle uderzyło go niemiłe uczucie, że być może to właśnie Samael rozumiał Lucyfera najlepiej ze wszystkich. Lepiej niż sam Asmodeusz mógł kiedykolwiek zrozumieć.

Tyle, że jego kochany ojczulek beztrosko hulał gdzieś daleko, a nawet gdyby Mroczny przemógł swą niechęć i dumę, wiedział, że Ryży Hultaj nie udzieliłby mu żadnej porady. Być może uśmiałby się, zadowolony że Lucyfer raz jeszcze rzucił wyzwanie samej Jasności. Nie, to nie u Samaela powinien szukać pomocy. Bo musiał o nią poprosić, jeśli chciał aby Głębia ostała się do powrotu Lucyfera, a wraz z nią jego własne życie. Nie było czasu na rozpacz i bicie się z myślami, bo ten nieubłaganie uciekał, a trzeba było działać tu i teraz. W końcu z nową determinacją chwycił za Oko Nocy i powiadomił odpowiednie osoby - Gabriela oraz trzech Mrocznych, którzy od wieków byli związani z władcą Otchłani: Azazela, Mefistofelesa i Beliala. Razem na pewno znajdą sposób, by zawrócić Lucyfera z powrotem do piekła.

 _Jestem pieprzonym egoistą_ , przelotnie pomyślał, gdy w końcu postanowił odzyskać przyjaciela za wszelką cenę. Nawet jeśli będzie musiał działać przeciw samemu Lucyferowi, zniszczyć jego nadzieje, odebrać marzenia i tak długo wyczekiwaną wolność - w końcu był tylko demonem. A naturą demona był egoizm.

**Author's Note:**

> Jakkolwiek ogólnie jestem zadowolona z wątku Lucyfera w "Bramach Światłości", nie mogę powiedzieć, że jego odejście po złożeniu obietnicy i reakcja Asmodeusza mnie zadowoliły. Po części dlatego, że sytuacja przypomina mi tą ze Zbieracza i chyba zabrakło mi refleksji autorki nad zachowaniem Asmodeusza. Bo choć miał słuszność wytykając Lucyferowi wszelkie niepożądane skutki jego decyzji, brzmiał dla mnie egoistycznie a co gorsze, jak hipokryta. Tekst prezentowany był napisany pod wpływem nadmiaru emocji po przeczytaniu książki i jest swego rodzaju próbą pogodzenia swoich własnych przemyśleń z książkowymi realiami. Tytuł zaś można odnieść zarówno do Zgniłego Chłopca jak i samego Lucyfera, gdyż obydwaj - jak na demony przystało - postawili swoje potrzeby ponad wszystko inne.


End file.
